Lucky 7
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Especial de Aniversário. Takao planejou meticulosamente o dia perfeito: o local, o restaurante, o cardápio e, principalmente, o que viria depois do presente. No entanto, o Ala do colégio Shuutoku descobrirá que as melhores surpresas são aquelas que o coração não espera.


**Lucky 7**

O que deveria ser um círculo vermelho no calendário mais lembrava um borrão feito por um aluno da pré-escola. A caneta marca-texto havia deslizado de maneira desajeitada pelo papel e, no final, o círculo perfeito havia se transformado em uma tentativa falha de manter o dia sete de julho em evidência. _Como se eu pudesse esquecer! _Takao sorriu consigo mesmo ao fitar o calendário sobre sua escrivaninha, batendo os pés descalços no chão e mal conseguindo conter sua ansiedade. _Quase uma semana! Em uma semana nós teremos o encontro perfeito._ A simples imagem mental já o fazia arrepiar-se em antecipação. Aquele dia estava sendo planejado há semanas e o moreno até se deu ao trabalho de visitar os locais previamente, apenas para garantir que nada, absolutamente _nada_, saísse errado. _Este será o primeiro aniversário que passamos juntos. No ano passado nós éramos meros colegas de time. Agora, porém..._

O rosto do Ala tornou-se rubro e ele tocou as bochechas com ambas as mãos, como uma garotinha que havia visto seu ídolo pessoalmente. O nº 10 sabia que não havia motivos para estar se sentindo daquela maneira, ainda mais depois de todos aqueles meses. No entanto, muitas vezes era difícil para ele acreditar que o sempre sério, composto, centrado e _chato_ Midorima Shintarou havia aceitado sua confissão. _Se eu fechar meus olhos eu consigo rever claramente aquele momento. Eu estava nervoso e tinha certeza de que ele me rejeitaria._ Takao havia até mesmo pensado na desculpa que usaria após a negativa, somente para não criar uma atmosfera ruim para o time. _Eu pretendia rir e dizer que estava tudo bem e que não havia mágoas._ A realidade, contudo, foi outra e, ao invés de reagir de maneira ensaiada, o moreno permaneceu completamente imóvel quando o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados cruzou os braços e disse que o aceitava. _Nós demoramos duas semanas para tocarmos um na mão do outro, mas o restante foi feito com rapidez e pressa. _E, depois de oito meses, o Ala planejava o encontro perfeito para o dia do aniversário do Lançador.

O primeiro local visitado seria o parque da cidade. Não havia nada de especial além de muito verde e um chafariz, entretanto, o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres mencionara várias vezes que adoraria fazer um piquenique no local. O nº 10 havia comprado a toalha xadrez e a cesta. Eles degustariam sanduíches, bolinhos e beberiam chá. O próximo destino seria a quadra e eles treinariam durante a tarde. Nada no mundo era capaz de arrancar um sorriso dos lábios de Midorima como um treino de basquete. _E depois tomaríamos banho no vestiário e jantaríamos naquele restaurante familiar que Shin-chan adora. E, então..._ Takao escorregou na cadeira e apoiou a nuca no encosto de madeira, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixo. Ele havia se excitado na metade de seus devaneios e a simples ideia de que eles frequentariam um motel o havia deixado em êxtase. _Nós sempre fazemos sexo dentro de casa e com medo de que alguém possa aparecer. Pela primeira vez poderemos nos envolver sem nos preocuparmos se alguma mãe aparecerá ou se alguém pode nos ouvir._

O moreno mordeu a gola da blusa, omitindo os gemidos que teimavam em querer deixar sua garganta. A bermuda havia escorregado por suas pernas e permanecia embolada em seus tornozelos, assim como sua roupa de baixo vermelha. As mãos que o masturbavam moviam-se devagar e os sons eróticos emitidos eram decorrência do pré-orgasmo. A cada movimento o Ala tremia, imaginando atrás dos olhos fechados que aqueles não eram seus dedos, mas a língua rosada e úmida de seu amante. _Shin-chan é ótimo nesse tipo de coisa. Ele é dedicado e sabe exatamente onde tocar._

Os suspiros tornaram-se mais longos e o nº 10 sentia-se quente, quase febril. Ele pressentia o clímax se aproximando, todavia, no fundo Takao sabia que teria de ficar longos minutos naquilo se quisesse seu precioso e necessitado orgasmo. _As coisas não funcionam mais da maneira convencional, pelo menos comigo. _O moreno levou dois dedos da mão esquerda até seus lábios, sugando-o com luxúria enquanto seu corpo arrastava-se um pouco mais para baixo. Os dentes morderam a gola da camisa com mais força, porém, foi impossível não permitir-se gemer alegremente quando os dedos penetraram sua entrada e o clímax pintou uma parte de sua mesa. O Ala sorriu, abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto de seu quarto. _Eu apenas pensei nele e meu corpo inteiro reagiu. No dia em que entrarmos no motel eu estarei tão nervoso quanto uma noiva na noite de núpcias. _O nº 10 do Colégio Shuutoku voltou a fechar os olhos, contando mentalmente os dias que faltavam para o seu encontro. _Amanhã eu comunicarei meus planos e tenho certeza de que Shin-chan também ficará animado._ Takao sorriu, imaginando se todas as pessoas se sentiam daquela forma, radiante e totalmente idiota, quando estavam apaixonadas.

**x**

O time já havia começado a treinar quando ele chegou ao ginásio do colégio naquela segunda-feira.

Geralmente todas as instalações permaneciam fechadas durante a época de testes, mas os clubes esportivos haviam conquistado o direito de utilizar certas partes, principalmente o time de basquete, o orgulho do colégio. O moreno recebeu uma leve bronca de Miyaji e precisou dar mais de dez voltas na quadra, além do aquecimento usual, para que a fúria do louro fosse aplacada. Midorima havia sido o primeiro a chegar e, embora continuasse a treinar junto com os demais jogadores, foi somente quando o Ala entrou em quadra oficialmente que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados _realmente_ mostrou o seu basquete. _Nós somos um só agora, _o nº 10 pegou-se sorrindo quando o Lançador acertou a cesta após um passe seu. Depois da Copa de Inverno, eles basicamente treinavam juntos, independente se fosse ou não no colégio.

O treino se arrastou durante toda a manhã. O time de volley utilizaria a quadra no período da tarde, então, quando o relógio marcou meio-dia, Miyaji acenou com ambas as mãos e disse que era suficiente para aquele dia. Os jogadores agradeceram uns aos outros e seguiram juntos na direção do vestiário. Takao colocou-se ao lado do jogador de nº 6, segurando a alça de sua bolsa esportiva e assoviando uma canção que escutara na tv enquanto tomava café naquela manhã. Midorima o olhou de canto, mas nada disse.

"Planos para esta tarde?"

"Estudar." O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados respondeu enquanto ajeitava os óculos. Algo em seu tom de voz deixava claro que não havia outra resposta.

"Espere-me e poderemos voltar juntos." O moreno disse baixo antes de entrar no vestiário.

Não era difícil para o Ala se comportar quando todo o time estava presente. O nº 10 despiu-se e seguiu para um chuveiro, tomando um banho rápido e vestindo-se na mesma velocidade. Algumas vezes algum deles começava com alguma brincadeira estúpida, como acertar uns aos outros com uma toalha molhada, por exemplo, no entanto, naquele dia não houve tentativa de humor. _Todos estão tensos com relação aos testes. Uma nota baixa e será o fim. _Shuutoku se vangloriava por seus jogadores, contudo, havia uma regra de ferro: eles poderiam jogar desde que mantivessem as notas altas. Um deslize significaria substituição e aquilo não era sequer uma opção.

Se Takao era rápido, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre o Lançador.

Ele foi o primeiro a terminar seu banho e estava do lado de fora do vestiário quando o moreno saiu. O Ala acenou para os companheiros de time antes de fechar a porta, espreguiçando-se e sentindo-se refrescante. _Este verão será quente e eu chegarei suado em casa. _Os dois deixaram o colégio em silêncio e Takao tentava encontrar o melhor momento para fazer sua proposta. _Eu ensaiei bastante antes de sair de casa. Eu posso fazer isso! _A primeira esquina foi dobrada e o moreno apertou a alça de sua bolsa esportiva, calculando mentalmente quanto tempo eles ainda tinham até que seus caminhos divergissem. O Ala juntou as mãos e as colocou em sua nuca, fazendo o possível para parecer despreocupado e casual.

"Nee, Shin-chan..." O nº 10 sorriu internamente. Sua voz soou normal. "Sobre semana que vem..."

_Ele dirá que não tem nada em mente, ou melhor, que não se lembra de seu aniversário._ Takao pensou no instante em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios. No ano anterior, ao mencionar o aniversário do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres, a resposta que ele recebeu foi uma expressão vaga e um menear de ombros. Midorima sequer lembrava que era seu aniversário e, por estar em cima da hora, eles não pensaram em comemorações, embora, na época, não passassem de meros colegas de time. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados continuou a olhar para frente e a resposta veio logo em seguida:

"Eu tenho planos," o Lançador soltou um baixo suspiro, "minha mãe quer me levar para jantar." O nº 6 não parecia muito feliz com aquilo.

"Ah..." O moreno sentiu as sobrancelhas se juntarem e, infelizmente, naquele momento sua voz não conseguiu soar normal ou animada. "Entendo..."

"Por quê?" Midorima parou de andar e olhou para baixo, encarando sua companhia com seriedade.

_Eu poderia dizer a verdade, não?_ O Ala também parou de andar e ergueu os olhos. O nó em sua garganta estava apertado e uma parte dele queria ser sincero e falar sobre suas ideias, entretanto, não seria justo. _Ele mal vê os pais. O pai de Shin-chan é médico e a mãe advoga para uma grande multinacional. Não é justo que eu queira monopolizá-lo. _O jogador de nº 10 sorriu, mesmo que não totalmente sincero. _Nós teremos outras oportunidades... certo?_

"Fico feliz que sua mãe tenha encontrado tempo para você, Shin-chan! Peça o prato mais caro do restaurante!"

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados voltou a andar, sem fazer nenhum outro comentário e Takao o seguiu.

O silêncio os envolveu novamente e o moreno não se sentia inclinado a falar bobagens ou criar assuntos esporádicos. Todo o esforço gasto nas escolhas dos lugares e nas visitas prévias pareceu tolo e, quando chegou a hora de se despedir, ele apenas acenou e seguiu o seu caminho. _Não é como se fosse o fim do mundo. Eu posso fazer a sugestão depois do dia sete de julho e tenho certeza de que Shin-chan não irá se importar. _Aquele pensamento o animou e o Ala bateu em ambas as bochechas com as palmas de suas mãos, afastando os pensamentos negativos que não combinavam com sua personalidade. _Eu irei no final da noite visitá-lo, somente para dar meu presente. É o mínimo que posso fazer._

**x**

Ele tentou ao máximo não deixar que aquele assunto o abalasse, todavia, foi impossível manter-se animado conforme os dias se passaram. Os treinos continuaram não tão árduos e cansativos devido às provas, mas o suficiente para fazer com que Takao só tivesse ânimo para tomar banho e cair na cama ao chegar em casa. A semana passou em um piscar de olhos e quando a noite do dia seis de julho finalmente chegou, o moreno pegou-se sentado em sua escrivaninha, encarando o calendário e a marca vermelha. _É amanhã. Amanhã Shin-chan jantará com os pais. Ele pode negar, mas aposto que está um pouco contente com a ideia. _O Ala esforçou-se para sorrir, porém, não conseguiu. Sua garganta tornou-se apertada e ele apoiou a cabeça à mesa, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se a pior pessoa da face da Terra. _Eu deveria me sentir feliz por ele. Por ele ter a chance de passar algum tempo com os pais, mas eu não consigo não me sentir excluído._ O nº 10 ergueu os olhos e encarou novamente o calendário. _Não é como se fossemos namorados. Não é como se de repente Shin-chan fosse me convidar para fazer parte de sua família. _Aquela realidade era definitivamente a parte mais deprimente, pois, não importava realmente quanto tempo eles estivessem juntos, Takao sempre seria o "colega de time".

Naquela noite ele foi tarde para cama. As provas começariam em uma semana e o moreno ainda precisaria repor o tempo gasto com os treinos. A madrugada estava quente, e o Ala deixou a janela de seu quarto aberta, arrastando-se para a cama logo em seguida. Não houve sonhos ou pesadelos e ele acordou quase na hora do almoço, e somente porque sua mãe ameaçou derrubar a porta se o nº 10 não levantasse. Takao gostava de domingos, principalmente quando saia para jogar basquete com as crianças do bairro. Elas o esperavam fielmente depois do almoço e por algumas horas o moreno esqueceu um pouco sua tola tristeza. Não havia nada como basquete para tirar sua mente dos problemas e, quando o Sol se pôs e o Ala retornou para casa, não havia nada além da mais pura e sincera vontade de felicitar seu amigo.

_Ele mencionou que tinham reservadas no restaurante para as 19h, então Shin-chan provavelmente já está em casa._ O nº 10 fechou seu telefone celular pela terceira vez. _Eu poderia ligar e confirmar se ele já chegou..._ Takao balançou a cabeça para os lados, ignorando aquela ideia. Ele conhecia o Lançador, e seu amante seria capaz de mentir somente para evitar cenas constrangedoras de aniversário. O céu estava estrelado e aquela noite de domingo seria abafada. O moreno vestia uma calça esportiva fresca, branca com detalhes azuis, e uma camiseta de mesma cor. No entanto, mesmo assim o calor conseguia atingi-lo. Em sua mão direita havia uma sacola laranja e dentro o presente para o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres. A distância entre as residências era de cerca de vinte minutos, mas ele não sentiu os passos. Em determinado momento uma agradável brisa de verão soprou em seu rosto e então tudo se tornou menos penoso. As ruas se encontravam, criando esquinas e mostrando casas com muros altos e algumas com muros baixos. O jogador de nº 6 morava em um apartamento, e após quinze minutos de caminhada o Ala já conseguia vislumbrá-lo. _Ele mora do outro lado, então não tenho como ver se as luzes estão acessas. _Takao apertou um pouco mais a sacola entre seus dedos e aumentou a velocidade de seus passos.

O prédio era alto e tinha cerca de dez andares. O moreno entrou, não encontrando nenhum outro morador e indo direto para o elevador. O número quatro foi apertado e ele sentiu um rápido frio no estômago. Em algumas de suas visitas prévias, o Ala já encontrara alguns dos vizinhos e se tornara até mesmo conhecido dos moradores. _A senhora do 26 sempre me dá balas quando me encontra e eu tenho certeza de que a menina do 32 gosta de Shin-chan._ Da última vez que eles dividiram o mesmo elevador, a menina — que tinha cerca de oito anos — havia grudado chiclete na bolsa esportiva de Midorima. _Shin-chan ficou irritado e disse que conversaria com os pais da menina. Eu precisei insistir muito para que ele desistisse daquela ideia. Eu até mesmo disse que ela provavelmente estava apaixonada por ele e Shin-chan apenas juntou as sobrancelhas e me encarou incrédulo. _O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não fazia ideia de como crianças demonstravam seus sentimentos, então tudo era novo para ele.

A porta do elevador abriu-se e o nº 10 pisou no quarto andar. Não havia paredes inteiras que cercassem os corredores, apenas meia parede que batia na altura de seu peito e permitia que ele pudesse ver além. Daquela altura Takao conseguia enxergar uma parte da cidade e as muitas luzes que demonstravam vida. O apartamento do Lançador era o último do corredor e os passos não ecoavam devido ao tênis que ele usava. O apartamento de número 18 surgiu em seu campo de visão e o moreno respirou fundo antes de erguer a mão. _Se ele não estiver em casa eu esperarei alguns minutos. Meia hora, talvez... e então darei o presente amanhã._ Aquele prospecto o animava de certa forma, pois evitaria que eles se encontrassem diretamente, embora uma parte do Ala quisesse felicitar seu amigo por seu aniversário. O dedo indicador foi colocado sobre a campainha, contudo, o nº 10 nunca teve a oportunidade de tocar.

"Feche bem a porta, Shintarou. Eu estou de saída!"

A voz veio acompanhada da pessoa e por meros milímetros Takao não foi empurrado contra a parede do corredor. O esbarrão, entretanto, fez com que sua sacola caísse e seu corpo colocou-se de joelhos por puro instinto.

"E-Eu sinto muito. Eu não o vi, Kazunari." A voz era feminina e distinta, e só havia uma mulher, além de sua própria mãe, claro, que o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

"Não foi nada, Sra. Midorima." O moreno ficou em pé e abriu um largo sorriso. A mulher à sua frente era um pouco mais baixa e seus cabelos eram curtos e esverdeados, exatamente como os do filho. Todavia, as semelhanças terminavam ali. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres era sério e raramente sorria, o que havia sido herdado do pai, pois a mãe era alegre e animada, e um _pouco_ desastrada. _E bonita. A mãe de Shin-chan é extremamente bonita._

"Mas que sorte vê-lo aqui, Kazunari!" A mãe de Midorima colocou a cabeça dentro do apartamento e chamou pelo filho. "Eu estava com o coração apertado em deixar Shintarou sozinho bem no dia de seu aniversário, mas você está aqui!"

"Eu estou!" O Ala tentou não demonstrar que aquele comentário o havia deixado parcialmente nervoso. _Permanecer_ não estava em seus planos.

Midorima surgiu segundos depois e ficou surpreso ao ver o nº 10. O-que-diabos-você-faz-aqui-olhar acertou Takao, que apenas forçou um sorriso ao sentir-se observado.

"Seu pai deve retornar somente amanhã pela manhã, então feche bem a porta, Shintarou e não fale com estranhos. Se alguém aparecer oferecendo doces a resposta é _não_!"

O Lançador meneou a cabeça em positivo e a Sra. Midorima acenou para ambos os rapazes antes de se afastar. Apenas ao vê-la seguir pelo corredor foi que o moreno notou que ela vestia roupas sociais e carregava uma pequenina mala de viagens. _A mãe de Shin-chan vive viajando por causa do trabalho. Aposto que esta é mais uma dessas ocasiões. _O Ala virou o rosto, encarando o rapaz dentro do apartamento. O nº 6 não parecia triste ou alegre, na verdade, ele parecia o mesmo de sempre. _É um pouco deprimente. Eu queria ter passado este dia com ele, mas fico chateado em pensar que Shin-chan não teve a chance de ter a companhia dos pais._ Takao abaixou os olhos, encarando a sacola e sorrindo. Era a sua vez.

"Você pretende ficar na soleira da porta, Takao?"

A voz roubou totalmente a iniciativa e o moreno viu-se encarando sua companhia e sem saber ao certo como agir. Não estava em seus planos aquele tipo de situação, bem, _estava_, em uma daquelas fantasias que ele havia se permitido sonhar ao imaginar que poderia passar um dia inteiro com Midorima. _Eu aprendi minha lição._ O Ala coçou a nuca e ergueu a sacola, disposto a resolver o motivo que o levou até ali e então retornar para casa.

"Eu vim apenas te desejar feliz aniversário, Shin-chan. Aqui, eu trouxe até o presente."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados o estudou de onde estava e deu as costas, entrando ainda mais no apartamento. O nº 10 suspirou, notando que a porta havia sido deixada propositalmente aberta para que ele entrasse. Takao precisou de uma dose extra de coragem para dar aquele simples passo. Ele parecia maior e mais pesado, e, apesar de uma parte dele estar nervosa, a outra não havia se recuperado dos planos que não foram realizados. O moreno nunca foi alguém que gostava de criar expectativas, mas quando o assunto era o Lançador as coisas simplesmente aconteciam...

Os tênis foram retirados e deixados na entrada e o Ala entrou no apartamento somente de meias. A porta foi fechada e ele não precisou procurar muito para encontrar seu anfitrião. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres estava na cozinha, localizada na primeira porta do corredor. O cômodo era de tamanho médio e extremamente bem equipado e arrumado. A mãe do nº 6 adorava cozinhar e aquele espaço havia sido decorado de acordo com seu gosto pessoal, um presente do marido. Midorima colocava a faca dentro da pia depois de ter cortado um pedaço de bolo e o colocado sobre um prato pequeno.

"O-Obrigado." O Ala respondeu baixo após ver o prato ser trazido até ele. _Shin-chan consegue ser tão... frio._ "Eu não pretendo ficar. Eu só vim entregar o seu presente."

"Eu sei." O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados respondeu baixo, deixando a cozinha e seguindo pelo corredor.

Takao não teve outra opção além de fazer o mesmo.

O Lançador entrou em seu quarto, que naquela noite estava fresco por causa do ar condicionado. Em cima da cama havia uma nova bolsa esportiva e o moreno deduziu que aquele fora o presente da mãe. Aquela visão o incentivou a fazer o mesmo e ele ajoelhou-se ao redor da mesinha de centro, pousando o prato e oferecendo a sacola alaranjada.

"Feliz Aniversário, Shin-chan!"

O aniversariante ajeitou os óculos e sentou-se ao lado do Ala, segurando a sacola e agradecendo baixo. Aquela súbita timidez fez o coração do nº 10 tornar-se aquecido e ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao ver a expressão surpresa no rosto de seu amante ao descobrir o que havia ganhado. Midorima agradeceu novamente e por um rápido momento Takao achou ter visto um pequeno sorriso de contentamento. Há muito tempo o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados vinha paquerando aquele par de tênis. A imagem surgiu primeiramente em uma revista esportiva que Miyaji havia emprestado. No final da revista havia um catálogo de produtos e os tênis estavam ao lado de caríssimas raquetes de tênis. _Os olhos de Shin-chan brilharam e eu soube naquele exato momento que tinha em mãos o presente perfeito. Meu maior medo era que ele comprasse antes. Aparentemente eu fui mais rápido._ O moreno precisaria frear um pouco seus gastos por um tempo, porém, só de estar ali, admirando a honesta reação de seu amante, cada centavo havia sido bem gasto.

"Obrigado." O Lançador ajeitou novamente os óculos.

"Não precisa agradecer hahahaha." O Ala voltou sua atenção ao bolo. O pedaço era generoso e ele podia ver os gigantescos morangos.

Conversa nunca foi o ponto forte daquela relação, então Takao não estranhou que, após a entrega dos presentes e seus respectivos agradecimentos, o silêncio houvesse pairado sobre eles. O moreno tinha os olhos em seu pedaço de bolo, imaginando se ainda teria tempo de refazer alguns exercícios de Física ao retornar para casa. O pequenino garfo pegou mais um pedaço, no entanto, antes de tocar seus lábios ele percebeu pela primeira vez que estava sendo observado. O Ala virou o olhar, passando a língua sobre o canto dos lábios e tentando limpar a boca. Contudo, o nº 6 foi mais rápido. Sua mão esquerda levantou-se e ele passou um dos dedos pelos lábios lambuzados de creme de Takao, limpando-os e levando-os diretamente para sua própria boca. O moreno engoliu seco, sentindo uma onda de excitação cruzar seu corpo e alojar-se em uma parte não muito confiável. Os olhos azuis tentaram voltar a encarar o bolo, mas foi impossível. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres continuava a encará-lo sem oferecer nenhum motivo.

"Você tinha planos, não é?" Midorima falou baixo, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

_Ele sabia._ O Ala pousou o garfo entre seus lábios e apenas ofereceu um fraco sorriso como resposta. _Planos idiotas. Eu deveria saber que eles jamais aconteceriam. Algumas coisas funcionam somente em nossas mentes._ O nº 10 comeu o último pedaço, bateu ambas as mãos e agradeceu pela deliciosa sobremesa.

"Sim, mas eles não eram importantes." Takao apoiou as mãos no chão para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse pegar o impulso necessário a mão esquerda do rapaz ao seu lado tocou seu ombro, empurrando-o para baixo.

"Diga. Eu quero saber."

"Não é nada, está bem? Eram bobagens." O moreno sentiu-se corar sem entender o motivo. Ele geralmente não era retraído ou tímido, todavia, aquele interrogatório o deixava incomodado. O Lançador, porém, não parecia compartilhar daquela opinião e continuava a encará-lo com a mesma intensidade. "Eu pensei em jantarmos em um restaurante e depois caminharmos um pouco e depois i-iríamos para _algum_ lugar." O Ala não conseguiu mencionar o motel. Aquilo era demais até para alguém descontraído como ele.

"Que lugar? Sua casa?" O nº 6 estava sério e aquela pergunta não soou cínica, apenas curiosa.

"N-Não, meus pais estão em casa, que absurdo!" Takao riu nervoso ao imaginar a cena.

"Você está me enrolando, Takao." Midorima cruzou os braços e ofereceu uma expressão entediada. _Ele não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não souber a verdade. Às vezes eu odeio essa sua teimosia, Shin-chan!_ "Um motel. Eu pretendia te levar para um motel."

"Motel?" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados juntou as sobrancelhas. A realização veio no segundo seguinte e ele ajeitou os óculos, como se aquilo pudesse ser capaz de esconder suas bochechas coradas. "Nós somos menores de idade. Não podemos ir _nesses_ lugares."

"Na verdade, podemos. Eu conheço um local que permite menores de idade, mas você precisa pagar o dobro." O nº 10 riu sem graça. Dizer aquilo em voz alta o fazia soar muito idiota.

"Como você conhece esses lugares?" O Lançador ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou a cruzar os braços. "E como sabe sobre esse tipo de coisa?"

"E-Eu ouvi falar, só isso." Takao tentava ignorar o olhar acusador. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres tinha belíssimos olhos esmeraldas e não eram raros os momentos em que o moreno se sentia intimidado por eles. "Mas meus planos não deram certo, então podemos deixar esse assunto de lado?" O Ala ofereceu um meio sorriso. Ele ainda estava tímido devido ao assunto inusitado, no entanto, somente naquele momento Takao se deu conta de que eles estavam sozinhos. _Eu ainda estou um pouco frustrado porque meus planos não deram certo, mas quem sabe eu não ganhe pelo menos minha noite ou parte dela... Eu preciso arriscar..._ O moreno inclinou-se para o lado, empurrando sua companhia contra o chão e ficando parcialmente sobre ele.

"O que você está fazendo?" O jogador de nº 6 não tentou lutar, apenas permaneceu deitado e com olhos atentos.

"Sua mãe disse que você precisa de companhia, Shin-chan. Eu estou apenas demonstrando que estou aqui _para_ você!"

"Você não está falando nada coerente." A voz de Midorima tornou-se apenas um sussurro quando o Ala inclinou-se melhor sobre ele.

"Eu nunca fui coerente, mas achei que você já soubesse disso." O nº 10 riu baixo e umedeceu os lábios. "Feliz Aniversário, Shin-chan."

Os lábios se encontraram devagar, em um toque gentil. Beijar o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados exigia certos truques. Você não poderia ir sem ensaios e muito de repente, ou o Lançador se assustaria e fugiria, como um gato de rua. Meses de experiência ensinaram a Takao como obter os melhores resultados e era preciso dar um passo de cada vez. O beijo iniciou-se quando Midorima entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que o moreno pudesse fazer o mesmo. As línguas se encontraram após alguns segundos e o Ala suspirou. Ele adorava beijar seu amante. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados era excelente naquele tipo de carícia, a ponto de fazer com que Takao conseguisse se excitar somente com um único beijo. O moreno sentou-se sobre o colo do Lançador e retirou a camisa branca em um único movimento, jogando-a para trás e sem se preocupar onde ela pudesse ter caído. O nº 6 engoliu seco e gaguejou alguma coisa quando o Ala esticou a mão e retirou seus óculos, colocando-os sobre a mesinha.

"Eu sou parte do seu presente." O nº 10 subiu a camisa de seu amante, retirando-a e abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver o peitoral pálido e os mamilos rosados. "Apesar de que acredito que você não será o único a aproveitar."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres corou e Takao sorriu, levantando-se e sentando-se sobre a cama. Midorima ficou em pé no momento seguinte, incerto e um pouco envergonhado. Contudo, não havia nada que o moreno quisesse mais do que se livrar daquelas roupas então ele sabia que precisaria dar o primeiro passo. As mãos puxaram seu amante, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados desse um passo à frente. O Lançador vestia uma calça esportiva larga, entretanto, ela não era capaz de omitir a ereção que fazia com que os olhos azuis do Ala brilhassem de desejo. Takao engoliu seco, desfazendo o laço que prendia a calça e deixando-a cair pelas longas pernas do nº 6. A roupa de baixo era branca e apertada, e o moreno suspirou enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas coxas de seu amante. _Ele é perfeito. Shin-chan é simplesmente perfeito._ A língua tocou o tecido, percorrendo toda a extensão e sentindo o membro tremer por baixo. Midorima suspirou e o Ala lançou um furtivo olhar de soslaio antes de deixar que seus dedos abaixassem a única peça de roupa restante. A ereção entrou devagar por seus lábios, e foi impossível para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados controlar suas reações.

Fazer sexo com o Lançador sempre foi uma espécie de jogo em que o nº 10 sabia que sairia vitorioso, independente do resultado final. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres poderia ser teimoso e sério, todavia, havia uma parte naquela pessoa _muito_ humana e, quando os dois começavam a se perder entre toques e carícias, Takao sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que seu amante entrasse no clima.

Naquela noite não seria diferente. O quarto, que até poucos minutos ecoava os sons de suas vozes enquanto conversavam, agora ouvia os gemidos contidos de Midorima e os barulhos do ato. O moreno movimentava as pontas dos dedos no mesmo ritmo que sua língua, enquanto sua mão esquerda masturbava sua própria ereção. Particularmente o Ala gostava de oferecer aquele tipo de carícia. Ele adorava ver as reações de sua companhia e a maneira como o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados movia seu quadril, tentando fazer com que a ereção entrasse mais fundo dentro da boca do nº 10. Takao parou o que fazia, afastando o rosto a tempo de emitir um gemido rouco quando seu corpo tremeu, anunciando o próprio orgasmo. _Droga!_ O moreno tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração alta. Os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo e a sensação de realização o impossibilitaram de mover-se, portanto, foi com muito bom grado que ele permitiu-se ser deitado sobre a cama. Os olhos azuis se abriram devagar, encarando o belo rosto do Lançador e foi impossível não sorrir. _Para alguém que estava relutante, Shin-chan parece apressado._

"Desculpe, eu não trouxe nada." O Ala não havia trazido sua bolsa esportiva ou mochila, e o único preservativo que ele carregava em sua carteira havia sido usado na semana anterior quando os dois fizeram sexo em sua casa.

O jogador de nº 6 pensou por alguns segundos até sair de cima de Takao e cruzar o quarto. O moreno permaneceu deitado, devorando aquela pessoa com os olhos e vendo-o desfilar, nu e ainda com a ereção plenamente visível, imaginando que em alguns minutos a cama estaria rangendo e ele gemeria alto e sem medo de ser ouvido.

"Isto é tudo o que tenho." Midorima retornou com um pequeno tudo de lubrificante nas mãos.

"C-Certo, eu não me importo, de verdade..." O moreno disse com a voz rouca. Admirar seu amante completamente despido o havia animado novamente e seu corpo inteiro implorava por aquilo. "Nós poderemos esquecer o preservativo por hoje, s-se você não se importar, claro..."

"Você está bem?" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tocou em sua testa com as pontas dos dedos e o Ala sentiu o material grosso das ataduras que enfaixavam os dedos de seu amante.

O nº 10 riu baixo, puxando o Lançador de volta para a cama. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres pareceu confuso, mas tal estado durou apenas o tempo necessário para que ele encarasse o baixo ventre de Takao. A coloração rosada pintou suas bochechas e Midorima até mesmo tentou ajeitar os óculos que não estavam em seu nariz.

"Eu posso fazer isso..." O moreno fez menção de se sentar na cama ao ver o rapaz de cabelos esverdeado abrir o tubo de lubrificante.

"Eu também." O Lançador retirou as ataduras que enfaixavam seus dedos com certa pressa e sem tempo de dobrá-las cuidadosamente.

A resposta foi acompanhada por um gentil beijo. O Ala sorriu, fechando os olhos e voltando a colocar a cabeça sobre o macio travesseiro. A carícia tornou-se mais intensa quando o nº 6 desceu a mão por seu abdômen, sentindo a nova ereção por alguns instantes até finalmente tocá-lo um pouco mais embaixo. A temperatura do lubrificante estava fria e fez com que Takao risse baixo. Ele sempre acabava rindo, mesmo sabendo que o toque era indispensável. O primeiro dedo entrou com pressa e naquele momento o moreno soube que não teria muito tempo. _Ele está tão inquieto quanto eu._ O Ala juntou as sobrancelhas, abrindo os olhos e interrompendo o beijo. Dois grandes olhos esmeraldas o encararam com dúvida e o nº 10 apenas ofereceu um meio sorriso antes de pedir que seu amante parasse. _Desculpe, Shin-chan, mas hoje é especial._ Takao empurrou o peito de Midorima, virando-o na pequena cama de solteiro e ficando por cima. Uma boa quantidade de lubrificante foi despejada em sua mão direita e ele inclinou-se um pouco para baixo, o suficiente para que seus dedos pudessem tocar sua entrada. Dois deles entraram sem problemas, porém, ele sabia que jamais alcançaria seu ponto especial sozinho. _Prática. Eu deveria me envergonhar por conseguir fazer isso sem problemas, mas não consigo._

A reação do rapaz que estava por baixo foi imediata e uma parte do moreno sentiu-se lisonjeado por vê-lo tão desconcertado. O Lançador tinha o rosto vermelho, e assistia a cena com uma expressão completamente atônica. A exibição durou meros minutos, no entanto, foi suficiente para deixar o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres ainda mais excitado. O Ala guiou a ereção até sua entrada, sentando-se devagar. A dor o fez trincar os dentes, contudo, ele não desistiria. O membro entrou gentilmente e o nº 10 só parou quando as palmas de suas mãos estavam sobre o abdômen de seu amante e a ereção completamente dentro de seu corpo. Nenhum deles se moveu por alguns instantes, até Midorima segurar a cintura de Takao. O gesto levou um erótico arrepio pelo corpo do moreno, que entendeu o recado. Seu corpo ergueu-se quase por completo, deixando que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados visse o que aconteceria em seguida. A ereção voltou a penetrá-lo, entretanto, dessa vez de maneira diferente. O Ala gemeu e moveu-se novamente. Ele precisaria apenas de três ou quatro movimentos e então seu corpo estaria pronto para um ritmo mais intenso. O Lançador dobrou os joelhos e Takao viu ali um ótimo apoio. A terceira estocada aconteceu com mais força e em um intervalo de tempo menor, mostrando que nenhum deles pretendia esperar.

Não era fácil encontrar o local perfeito para aquele tipo de _atividade_. O moreno sempre viu nos filmes e nas séries que as pessoas conseguiam lugares fáceis para aquele tipo de coisa, todavia, com suas experiências ele havia aprendido que aquilo não passava de utopia, pois não existia nada mais difícil do que um lugar confortável, quieto e longe de olhares quando você tinha 16 anos e transbordava hormônios. Em mais de seis meses de relacionamento, o Ala poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que eles puderam fazer sexo sem precisarem se preocupar com barulho ou se alguém poderia chegar e atrapalhá-los. _O motel era o presente perfeito. Não haveria problemas com nada e poderíamos simplesmente aproveitar._

A mãe sempre estava em casa, logo, a casa do nº 10 geralmente nunca era uma boa opção. Os pais de Midorima eram ocupados e passavam boa parte do tempo fora, mas nunca era nada certo e Takao jamais se esqueceria do dia em que ele estava indo embora e deu de cara com o pai do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados. _Eles são parecidos. Eu tremi dos pés a cabeça e não tive coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Eu tive medo que ele conseguisse perceber que eu havia passado a tarde com o filho dele. Minha voz soou rouca, pois eu praticamente não tinha mais voz depois de chamar o nome de Shin-chan tantas vezes._ O pai do Lançador não descobriu — ou ele gostaria de pensar que não —, porém, o medo ainda era presente. _Eles poderiam aparecer agora. Nós não trancamos a porta e não há possibilidade de eu me calar. _O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto todas as vezes que a ereção acertava seu ponto especial. A voz misturava-se com o ranger da cama, e o barulho das estocadas o fazia visualizar o ato embora seus olhos estivessem fechados.

Ele amava aquilo. Ele amava ter as grandes e preciosas mãos do nº 6 apertando seu corpo a ponto de deixar a pele vermelha. Ele amava ver o sempre composto e sério ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres gemendo baixo, enquanto seus lábios estariam entreabertos. E, o que ele amava mais do que sexo, era a pessoa que compartilhava aquele momento. Fazer aquilo era simples, mas não teria significado se fosse com qualquer um. O Ala poderia ser fácil de lidar e com personalidade cativante, no entanto, Midorima foi o primeiro e único que o havia visto daquela maneira, movendo o quadril de forma tão impura, gemendo absurdos e fazendo pedidos eróticos. Não existiam outros ou outras e, depois que conheceu o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, não havia espaço para mais ninguém. _Ele tirou tudo de mim. Eu o detestava. Ele era meu rival e eu queria ser como ele, melhor do que ele... e no fim eu acabei aqui... _com_ ele._

Os movimentos haviam ganhado ritmo em segundos e após alguns minutos não havia nada além de gemidos e barulhos indecentes. O nº 10 pedia para que seu amante o penetrasse com mais força e, quando seu pedido foi atendido, ele levou a mão até seu membro, masturbando-o na mesma velocidade com que a ereção o invadia. Cada movimento o fazia tremer e em determinado momento ele simplesmente apoiou as mãos sobre o peitoral do Lançador, movendo seu quadril com mais rapidez e assim permitindo que o nº 6 pudesse penetrá-lo com mais profundidade e força.

O orgasmo veio sem nenhum outro estímulo e foi responsável por fazê-lo quase gritar. O corpo de Takao queria cair para o lado, contudo, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sentindo as últimas estocadas e permitindo-se um sorriso satisfeito quando foi a vez de Midorima chegar ao clímax. O rapaz era rígido quando o assunto era sexo e eles raramente não utilizavam preservativos, além de geralmente se retirar de seu amante antes do orgasmo. Então, para aquele momento tão raro acontecer, era porque o Lançador estava excitado demais para sequer conseguir pensar em certos detalhes.

Os dois amantes deitaram lado a lado. Os corpos estavam juntos e um de frente para o outro, pois seria impossível qualquer movimento extra em uma cama de solteiro. As pontas dos dedos do moreno tocavam o peitoral do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres, sentindo a pele úmida de suor e a temperatura quente. Os olhos azuis se ergueram devagar e foi impossível para ele não corar levemente ao sentir-se observado. Um breve sorriso cruzou os lábios do Ala antes que ele se sentasse na cama. Havia peças espalhadas pelo chão e a roupa de cama precisaria ser trocada, entretanto, nada daquilo realmente o preocupava.

"Quer me fazer companhia no banho?" O convite soou vago e uma parte do nº 10 já esperava a rejeição muito antes de ficar em pé.

Midorima se moveu na cama e o moreno virou o rosto, surpreso por vê-lo se levantar. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados passou por ele e foi direto até o guarda-roupa. O Ala permaneceu parado, sentindo-se chocado demais para conseguir fomentar um pensamento.

"O que você está fazendo ainda parado?" O Lançador não tinha noção do quão belo era sem os óculos e completamente nu ou jamais permaneceria daquele jeito além do necessário. "Eu levarei uma troca de roupas para você."

"O-Oh, certo, certo..."

Takao saiu do quarto, virando à esquerda e encontrando a porta do banheiro depois de poucos passos. O cômodo não era grande, todavia, comportava uma banheira de tamanho médio e localizada em uma parte alta. O moreno abriu as duas torneiras que ficavam na borda, movendo-as várias vezes até encontrar a temperatura ideal. O jogador de nº 6 chegou no exato momento em que a banheira tornou-se cheia e o Ala fez sinal para que ele entrasse primeiro. _Isso é um pouco embaraçoso._ Takao sentou-se na outra extremidade e ambos ficaram um de frente para o outro. As pernas se misturavam, pois alguém tão alto quanto Midorima jamais caberia tranquilamente em uma banheira de tamanho médio. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas o clima mudou quando o moreno perguntou se poderia se aproximar. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados levou novamente a mão até os olhos, apenas para não encontrar seus óculos pela segunda vez. _Ele está com vergonha._ O Ala arrastou-se até seu amante, virando-se e sentando-se entre suas pernas. As costas se encostaram ao peito do Lançador e os olhos azuis se fecharam. Seu corpo estava exausto, porém, seu coração nunca esteve tão contente.

**x**

O banho demorou muito mais do que Takao esperava. O que começou com um silêncio constrangedor logo se tornou barulhento e antes que o moreno pudesse perceber eles estavam novamente entre beijos, apertos e gemidos. Grande parte da água da banheira estava do lado de fora quando eles _terminaram_ e então o chuveiro tornou-se a única opção. O nº 6 terminou seu banho primeiro, deixando o Ala sozinho para ter alguns minutos da privacidade que seu corpo exigia. Takao retornou ao quarto quase pisando em nuvens e se não fosse o quadril dolorido ele estaria se sentindo realmente no céu. O cômodo havia sido limpo e arrumado, o esperado de alguém metódico como o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres. A roupa de cama foi trocada, as janelas abertas e as peças que estiveram no chão provavelmente foram para a máquina de lavar. O moreno aproximou-se da escrivaninha, pegando seu telefone celular e ligando para casa. Sua mãe atendeu no terceiro toque e foi com despreocupação que ele anunciou que não voltaria para casa, pois "Faria companhia a um solitário Midorima, que havia sido deixado sozinho no dia do aniversário". Aquilo lhe rendeu um tapa de leve em sua cabeça quando o assunto da conversa apareceu no final da ligação.

"Obrigado pelas roupas." O Ala abriu os braços. Ele vestia um conjunto de moletom negro que era pelo menos dois números maiores.

"Eu não tenho nada menor." Midorima o encarou por um momento, no entanto, logo se afastou enquanto ajeitava os óculos. "Eu coloquei o jantar no forno. Minha mãe trouxe comida italiana, lasanha."

"Oh! Faz tempo que não como massas." O nº 10 sentiu o estômago roncar com aquele prospecto. Suas pernas o levaram até a mesinha de centro e ele sentou-se sem cerimônias. "Nee, Shin-chan, qual seu item da sorte do dia?"

"Perdão?" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados foi se acomodar em sua própria cama.

"Hoje, qual o item da sorte?"

"Relógio." O Lançador ergueu o pulso direito e Takao apertou os olhos. _Eu não reparei antes, mas Shin-chan esteve usando isso o tempo todo? Enquanto e-ele, n-nós... Eu não acredito..._

"Eeh~" O moreno correu os olhos pelo quarto. "Você tem algum jornal do dia?" Ele poderia checar a previsão da Oha Asa através do celular, mas o jornal era a opção mais rápida.

"Por quê?" A resposta do nº 6 foi automática e aquilo fez com que o Ala erguesse as sobrancelhas. Algo não estava certo. _Shin-chan está agindo diferente..._

"O que você está escondendo, Shin-chan?" Takao ficou em pé, ignorando a dor em seu quadril. Os olhos azuis correram o cômodo, contudo, não havia sinal de jornal.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Midorima ajeitou os óculos e aquela foi a resposta que o moreno precisava. _Shin-chan sempre tem o jornal do dia._ Ele aproximou-se da escrivaninha, entretanto, antes que pudesse abrir a primeira gaveta uma grande mão colou-se à frente e aquilo só o deixou ainda mais curioso. O Ala apertou os olhos e tentou afastar a mão de seu amante, todavia, ele sabia que perderia em uma disputa física. A salvação veio na forma de um agudo som vindo da cozinha e naquele momento o nº 10 soube que havia vencido.

"O jantar acabou de ficar pronto, Shin-chan. Alguém precisa ir à cozinha desligar o forno."

Por um momento Takao achou ter visto medo nos belos olhos esmeraldas. O Lançador ficou em pé, ajeitando os óculos e saindo sem dizer uma única palavra. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando a gaveta e ponderando se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. A dúvida não durou muito e a curiosidade falou mais alto. O jornal estava ali, como ele havia imaginado, e não foi difícil encontrar a parte de astrologia. Os olhos azuis correram pela página e o Ala voltou a dobrar o pedaço de papel, guardando-o dentro da gaveta. Seus pés o levaram para fora do quarto, mas ele já havia se esquecido do perfeito jantar italiano que teria naquela noite. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres estava na cozinha, de costas para ele e colocando uma larga travessa sobre a pia. O nº 10 esticou as mãos, envolvendo o corpo de seu amante e o abraçando por trás. Seu rosto escondeu-se nas largas e altas costas e por um momento Takao tremeu.

"Você sabia que eu viria, não é? Você sabia que eu apareceria de alguma maneira."

_Tinha cinco estrelas. Câncer tinha cinco estrelas._ O moreno respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da colônia que seu amante usava e deixando que aquilo entrasse por seus poros e fizesse com que eles se tornassem quase uma única pessoa. As mãos apertaram a camisa, sentindo o peitoral por baixo do tecido. Os lábios do Ala sorriram e ele sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de confessar novamente seus sentimentos e deixar que aquela pessoa soubesse por uma segunda vez o quando era amado. _Câncer teria a melhor sorte do dia._ Takao jamais esqueceria as três linhas que leu no jornal, pois elas ainda ecoavam em sua mente e principalmente em seu coração: _"Mudança de planos, cancerianos, mas isso não significa má sorte. Seu dia poderá ser diferente do imaginado, porém, no final você estará ao lado da pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Certifique-se de fazê-la sorrir!"_

Ele não acreditava naquelas bobagens, como itens da sorte, cores mágicas ou estrelas, no entanto, pela primeira vez o moreno quis que aquilo fosse real. _A pessoa mais importante..._ O Ala sorriu.

Às vezes as coisas não saiam como planejado, entretanto, isso não era importante. Se no final do dia Takao pudesse terminar nos braços de Midorima, sentindo-o e amando-o, então ele suportaria qualquer imprevisto. _Obrigado por existir, Shin-chan. Eu me tornei muito mais feliz depois de conhecê-lo!_

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Aniversário, Midorima!

Eu geralmente escrevo especiais para os personagens de KHR, mas este ano decidi abrir uma exceção, pois há muito tempo venho planejando escrever mais sobre este fandom.

Inicialmente a fanfic era para ser outra, porém, no final ela acabou se tornando um "duplo oneshot" e eu decidi guardá-la para postar futuramente. Eu procurei me focar no Takao, mesmo sendo aniversário do Midorima, exatamente porque é somente através dos olhos do moreno que podemos realmente "ver" o Shin-chan, não?

Enfim, antes de terminar meu recado, deixo dois breves avisos:

1) Esta oneshot terá continuação e ela será postada no aniversário do Takao, em 21/11;

2) Escreverei especiais também para o Murasakibara e o Himuro, já que são dois outros personagens que eu adoro. Serão também oneshots sequenciais (:

Obrigada por lerem até aqui e vejo vocês por ai!


End file.
